Bleach (Darkness and Arch)
Bleach (ブリーチ, Burīchi; romanized as BLEACH in Japan) is an ongoing manga series authored by Tite Kubo that has appeared in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine since August 2001. This particular fanon spin-off follows the adventures of Ahatake Kurosaki, a battle loving Vizard and his friends as they fight in various battles throughout the Bleach Universe. The "second generation" of this story will focus on Miharu "Mihara" Kurosaki, daughter of Ahatake, and her friend's adventures. Generation I Events and such related to Ahatake's story-line will be listed here. Characters All Bleach characters are "souls". Living humans contain souls within their bodies, while disembodied souls, or spirits, have a form composed of particles of Reiryoku called Reishi (霊子, Spirit Particles), which otherwise mimics human anatomy, aside from incredibly slowed aging. This form encompasses all of the spirit's being; there is no distinction between spirit and body. There are a variety of different types of spirits in Bleach, each with a different visual theme and approach to combat. Main Characters Ahatake Kurosaki Darknesslover5000's' main character and the primary protagonist for all intents and purposes. Ahatake Kurosaki is a Hanyō originally believed to have been a human who gained Shinigami and Hollow powers prior to the story's beginning. As his adventures progressed his powers developed and changed quite frequently, and he has become one of the more stronger characters in the series. Ryūka Injiki Achrones150's main character and a former antagonist, Ryūka is Ahatake's friend and rival. During his first appearance, and many subsequent appearances, he despised Hollows (and by extension, Vizards) and was revealed to be one of the officers from Tereya Seishou's horrific past. After his death at the hands of Ahatake and ressurection later by Jiriki Hongan, he once again was an antagonist, but later reformed, his hatred for Ahatake subsiding. Akiko Ichimaru Ahatake's half-sister. She first appeared to interrupt a battle between Shunsatsu and Ahatake, and introduced Ahatake to Kisuke Urahara. She is a Vizard like her half-brother, and very skilled in the art of Kidō, having been trained by Tessai. Tereya Seishou Ahatake's first wife. A rebellious and malevolent, she was met by Ahatake in the very first "arc" and they married off-screen near the end. Tereya was "demi-polite" when she was first met, though her personality quickly shifted later on into the rude, violent personality that is well known. She later divorces Ahatake due to thinking that he was seeing her as weak, overlooking her personal strength, and treating her as if she was a damsel in distress. She later married Nori Haruo. Kyashi Yamamura A member of the Yamamura noble family, Kyashi is the wife of Ryūka Injiki. She the sensei of Midoriko Kurosaki, Ahatake's first daughter. She despised her sister Sachi Yamamura, and tries to kill her often. She later gets killed by Midoriko, but is brought back by Jiriki Hongan. After Jiriki is killed, she marries Ryūka. Midoriko Kurosaki Ahatake first daughter. When she first debuted, she was cruel and heartless, able to kill anyone without giving it a second thought, they Kyashi seemed to have an odd effect on her, Midoriko eventually falling in love with her. After she got older, she changed, becoming kinder, more like her father. Taiki despised this, stating he respected her more when she was cruel. Due to being constantly rejected by Kyashi, Midoriko fell for her son instead. Taiki Kurosaki Ahatake's only son, he is the most unreadable of the family. His attitude shifts constantly and no one knows exactly what his purpose is. Adela Kurosaki An Arrancar and the former partner of Amparo Encarnita. She is now the wife of Taiki Kurosaki, though their marriage is far from perfect, she stays on with him anyway. While formerly being very submissive, after Taiki left and she went into Hueco Mundo, she came back, slightly older in appearance and much more confident. Aoi Kurosaki Aoi Kurosaki is Ahatake's granddaughter, daughter of Adela and Taiki, sister of lover of Kyūi Kurosaki. Unlike Kyuui, she is much more like Ahatake, hyper and loves to fight. She is also very stubborn, which have led to many arguments between her and Kyuui. Kyūi Kurosaki Kyūi Kurosaki is Ahatake's granddaughter, daughter of Adela and Taiki, sister and lover to Aoi Kurosaki. Unlike her Aoi, she is much more like her mother, gentle and calm, and she doesn't like to fight. Minor and Recurring Characters Kisuke Urahara A character from the Original Series, Kisuke Urahara is the owner of the Urahara Shop. He wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a bucket hat, which has earned him the nickname "Mr. Hat-and-Clogs" (ゲタ帽子 geta-bōshi). Urahara is usually quite laid-back and has a jovial if not comical attitude, tendencies that tend to drive away customers. Ahatake was introduced to him by Akiko, and has gotten along well with Urahara since, going to him for advice and for items such as pills. Sachi Yamamura Heiress to the noble Yamamura family, Sachi is the older sister of Kyashi and Suki Yamamura. Morio Morio is a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid and husband of Sachi. Before marrying Sachi, he was not nobility, living in a house on the outskirts of the Seireitei. Smirnov Seishou Older brother to Tereya, when Ahatake and Seishou first met, they didn't get along very well. They became rivals of sorts, having a sparring match in which Ahatake was the victor. Smirnov still resides in the world of the living, now with Mizuko Yumi. Mizuko Yumi Smirnov's loyal and highly protective girlfriend, she is a Shinigami who lives with him. She openly detests both Tereya Seishou and Dyan Arashi, the former due to her violent nature towards her brother and the latter due to nearly killing Smirnov. Dyan Arashi A Shinigami who represents Darknesslover5000 better than Ahatake, he possesses the same Zanpakutō as Ichigo Kurosaki, the Zanpakutō Zangetsu. He fled the Soul Society due to the Central 46, and currently resides in the Human World. Shunsui Kyōraku Shunsui Kyōraku is the former captain of the 8th Division. Shunsui's a laid-back and flamboyant man, evident in his style of dress: he wears a straw hat and a pink flowered haori over his captain's uniform. In his off time, he can be seen drinking sake and napping. Other times, he likes to chase after women. He first met Ahatake and co. during the Sight Jacker arc, and has remained a friend of Ahatake's since, he and Jushirō coming to Ahatake for help during the Bleach: Ketsurui Arc. Jūshirō Ukitake Jūshirō Ukitake is the former captain of the 13th Division. He suffers from tuberculosis which acts as an inhibition for him throughout the series; if he fights for too long, or even becomes too agitated, the illness flares up. Like Shunsui, Ukitake met Ahatake and co. during the Sight Jacker arc, and has remained a friend of Ahatake's since the event, coming to Ahatake and his family for aide in the Bleach: Ketsurui Arc. Rukia Kuchiki Rukia Kuchiki is a Soul Reaper in the 13th Division formerly under Jūshirō Ukitake. While powerful enough to be a seated officer, Rukia was made ineligible by order of her older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, out of concern for her safety. She later attained 5th seat, hinting that Byakuya eventually let up. In the original series, she is forced to give him her powers in order to fulfill her duties as a Soul Reaper. During her first appearance in Generation I, Rukia was a main character in the Bleach: Ketsurui Arc. She is sent to the Yūrei Ōkoku by the Gotei 13 to scout for Hiraishin and Aku Yokoshima, and was the one who rendered Yokoshima unconscious, however, she fell unconscious herself near. She returned to the Seireitei at the end of the arc. Echo Ichimaru Echo Ichimaru or better known as simply Echo, is the central character in the series Bleach: Forgotten Evils and an archenemy of the Soul Society. He is the husband of Akiko Ichimaru and father of Chūnori Ichimaru. Miharu "Mihara" Kurosaki Ahatake's second daughter, Miharu appeared near the end of Bleach: Ketsurui. She will be the main character in Generation II. Major Antagonists Mozou The first antagonist of the then unnamed "Mozou arc", Mozou is a rogue Shinigami who mimicked the appearance of Byakuya Kuchiki. His Zanpakutō allows him to completely copy another Shinigami's Zanpakutō, Shikai and Bankai. His target was Tereya Seishou. He was defeated but not killed by Ahatake. Ryūka Injiki Ryūka Injiki was the main antagonist of the Ryūka Injiki Arc. Ryūka and Ahatake were at odds the moment they met, due to Ryūka's attack on Tereya. Ahatake's first battle with Ryūka, he lost due to Ryuka's time controlling Zanpakutō. Ahatake later fought Ryūka again and managed to "kill" him. Generation I Arcs "Mozou Arc" List of Mozou Arc Chapters: Mozou Chapters The first "arc" created by User:Darknesslover5000 and User:Achrones150, it is also the only arc lacking an article. This arc was the shortest in terms of antagonist appearance stories. Mozou was killing, and his next target was Tereya Seishou. Apparently, he was doing it because of Sōsuke Aizen. Mozou was later defeated but not killed by Ahatake. Ryūka Injiki Arc Taiki Kurosaki Arc Generation II Events and such related to Miharu's story-line will be listed here. Generation II Main Characters Miharu "Mihara" Kurosaki Miharu Kurosaki is Ahatake's second daughter and the new main character of Darknesslover5000's stories with Achrones150. Miharu, like her father, is a hyperactive and loves to fight, though she has her mother's personality a bit more, making her kind and gentle, and unable to kill. With her one-of-a-kind Imagination-type Zanpakutō', she may be the most powerful Shinigami the Soul Society has ever seen Ezra Miharu's best friend. Rukia Kuchiki In Generation I, Rukia was the 5th seat of the 13th Division, formerly headed by Jūshirō Ukitake. She has resigned from the Gotei 13 to reside in the Yūrei Ōkoku as their personal representative. Like all in the Yūrei Ōkoku, she wears modern "World of the Living" clothing, and her personality has changed slightly. Byakuya has described her new taste in clothing as "unbecoming". Midoriko Kurosaki Midoriko Kurosaki is Ahatake's first daughter and a character from Generation I. In Generation II, she is the wife of Kibō Injiki. In spite of her age, she looks quite young, and has hinted on at least one occasion she using forbidden means to maintain her appearance. Kibō Injiki First appearing as a toddler in Generation I, Kibō has aged since the first series, and is now a young man and Shinigami. He is married to Midoriko Kurosaki, who's been around him since he was a toddler. Generation II Arcs False Utopia Arc *False Utopia: Whispers in the Dark *False Utopia: Infiltration *False Utopia: Warning *False Utopia: Unnerving *False Utopia: War's Beginning Diosa Arc *Diosa Arc: Looming Shadows *Diosa Arc: Death's Scent on the Wind *Diosa Arc: Realization of the Strike *Diosa Arc: Realization of the Strike - Part 2 *Diosa Arc: The Kurosakis Strike Back! Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Setting in Motion *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Old Stomping Grounds *Darkness has no Soul: Ciel & Ahatake vs Kamui *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: The Opening Moves *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Countdown to the End *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Vengeance Unattained *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Smooth Training *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Pride on the Blade Search for Kyūi Arc *Search for Kyūi Arc: The Hunt Begins *Search for Kyūi Arc: Infiltration Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Smoldering *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Running Current *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Into Motion *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Through the Looking Glass *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Through the Looking Glass II Bleach: Joining as One Arc *Bleach: Joining as One Arc: Signs